Forgotten Love
by middleofsomewhere
Summary: Lily has waited patiently for the past two years to get back together with her ex boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, who told her they would get back together after she graduated from Hogwarts, but the day before Christmas Eve of her 7th year, she finds out that the man she is in love with, is getting married to someone else- Her cousin. Three-shot. T for one bad word
1. Chapter 1

You would have never guessed that Rose and Scorpius would end up together. No one did, in fact. Everyone just thought that they would be rivals all through school, and then go on with their lives, never talking, except to maybe throw insults at each other when the other got a higher test grade.

But as it turns out, the saying "opposites attract" really does ring true. Rose and Scorpius just announced their engagement, and I couldn't have been more upset about it.

You see, back when they still went to Hogwarts (they had graduated two years before), they did hate each other. They insulted each other when they passed in the halls, and rumor has it, they even hexed each other a few times. Whenever you heard their names in the same sentence, you knew something went wrong.

Which only made it more surprising when I heard Rose say, "Scorpius and I are engaged!"

I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch something, or someone. Mostly Rose, but also Scorpius. He lied to me. He said that we would be together forever, but with him graduating, it would be to difficult to maintain a relationship while I was still in school. He told me that he loved me, and that he would wait for me. But he didn't. Instead, he went a long and got engaged to my cousin.

"That's great!" I replied, trying my best to smile at the two of them. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and it seemed like my Christmas was just ruined.

"I know! Who would have guessed? I mean, we hated each other in school!" she nearly squealed, smiling at Scorpius.

"Yeah, I know. I was there every time you needed to complain about him, remember?" I said, trying my best to keep the mood light.

"Of course I remember that!"

"You complained about me?" Scorpius asked, a smile playing at his lips. The lips that used to kiss me before I hurried back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh like you never complained about me!"

"Touche."

"Does the rest of the family know?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

"No, I wanted to tell you first. Scorpius didn't think we should, but I wouldn't hear it. You're my cousin and my best friend! Of course you should be the first one to find out!"

I didn't know how to reply to this. All I wanted to do was start yelling at Scorpius, for being a lying idiot! I thought we would still have something once I graduated. I turned down so many date offers, and dance dates because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and I thought he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. But I guess I was wrong.

"We should probably go break the news to your parents, love," Scorpius said.

"This should be interesting..."

"Good luck," I manage to choke out, before running up to my mother's old room in the Burrow.

* * *

"Honey, are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" I heard my mother ask after knocking on the bedroom door.

"No, Mum, I'm fine. Just tired," I lied, hoping that she would believe me and just leave me alone.

"You missed lunch, and dinner. I don't think that means you're just tired. You never miss meals. What's wrong?" she asked, opening the door and walking in. "I brought you some tea."

"Thanks, Mum." I took the tea cup from her hands and took a sip of it.

"So are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" she asked after a few minutes, sitting down on the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it," I told her, taking another sip of the tea. In truth, I really did want to talk about it, but there was no way that I could. She would never believe that Scorpius and I used to date, and if she did, she would probably try her best to sabotage Rose and Scorpius' relationship. And although I didn't like that they were together, I wasn't going to be the one to mess everything up.

In truth, the only person I knew I could talk about it was Scorpius. Or at least that's who I would talk to if he wasn't the one that was causing this whole problem. He probably didn't even remember that he had promised to wait for me.

"Is it about Rose and Scorpius?" she asked. Sometimes I swear, mums are psychics. I guess all mothers are slightly insane.

I didn't say anything. How was I supposed to get out of this one?

"So it is," she assumed, nodding her head. "What about them? Did you not want them to get married? You know, Rose will still be your best friend, even if she's married, if that's whats worrying you."

"Its not that mum. I'm not worried about Rose and I not being best friends anymore. I'm happy that she's happy. Its just..."

"You wish it wasn't Scorpius that made her happy?" she guessed standing up and walking over to my trunk that was filled with clothes. "I know exactly how you feel. You know, when I was your age, your father made me feel the exact same way. He started dating a girl named Cho Chang."

"Yeah, but you and Dad still ended up getting together. Me and Scorpius aren't going to. If you hadn't realized, they aren't just dating, they're getting married!"

"I know honey. My situation wasn't exactly the same as yours, but I just wanted you to know that I know how you feel. Though, I am wondering, why are you so upset about them getting engaged?"

Before I knew it, I was spilling the whole story. "When I was in my fifth year, Scorpius and I started dating. There wasn't even a possibility that he and Rose were going to get married in two years. They hated each other more than Dad hated Draco. But I understood him. He wanted people to accept him for who he was, not what his last name was. At first we would just do homework together in the library, but then, before the Halloween Dance, he asked me to go with him, and after that, we started dating.

"But then, at the end of the year, he told me that we needed to break up, because it would be to difficult to have a long distance relationship. He told me he would wait for me, and that we could get back together once I finished school. He told me he loved me, Mum. He told me that he wanted to be with me forever, and that he would wait. But he didn't. He had to go and fall in love with my cousin of all people. It would be easier to except if it was just some random person, but its Rose. Its like he doesn't even remember me. Like he doesn't even care anymore." By then, I was in tears. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep, and hope that the pain would be lessened after a good night's sleep.

"Honey, it's going to be fine. There are plenty of people out there. This just means that Scorpius was not the one for you."

* * *

"Lily! Where were you all yesterday?" Rose asked me at breakfast the next day. Everyone was gathered around the large table in the dining room, waiting for Grandma Molly and Aunt Fleur to finish making breakfast.

My hair was everywhere, and my pajamas were still on, but I really didn't care. I thought that sleeping would help me feel better about Rose and Scorpius' engagement, but I only felt worse. It was lucky that I even made it down the stairs this morning.

And can you really blame me? The guy I have been in love with for two and a half years just told everyone that he is going to be marrying my best friend and cousin. Its quite a lot to take in.

"Sorry, I think I ate something when I was out with Alice a few days ago. My stomach wasn't feeling well," I told her, as I took my seat next to Albus and Roxy.

"Well its good that you're feeling better. We don't want you to be sick on Christmas," Albus says, giving me a side hug.

"Yeah, because everyone is supposed to be happy and healthy during Christmas," I whisper underneath my breath.

Suddenly, pancakes and bacon were flying through the air, landing on all of our plates, and everyone started eating. I glanced at Scorpius every now and then, and every time I did, he was looking right back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought it would get easier to get over him. I thought it would be less painful to see them together, but it didn't. Whenever I looked at them, I wanted to run away and never see either of them ever again.

No matter how mad I was at Rose, I knew I shouldn't be. She had no idea about Scorpius and I. We had kept it a secret the whole time we were together.

But I had no problem with being mad at Scorpius. I did my best to avoid him throughout the Christmas break, and so far I had been doing fairly well.

Until now.

Practically everyone had been outside enjoying the rare warm day. There was still snow on the ground, but it was nice enough to only have to have a light jacket on.

I had been out there with everyone, but it ad been to much to see them together. They were tackling each other in the snow, just like Scorpius and I used to do during the winter time. They looked like they really were in love.

Up until now, I had always stayed around at least one other person, just to avoid the chance of getting stuck in a room with Scorpius alone.

I could tell he wanted to talk to me, but I didn't want to talk to him. I had actually started hanging out with Lorcan more just to make Scorpius jealous.

For the longest time, I thought he was just like his brother, Lysander: always getting lost in his thoughts and believing in nargles. But Lorcan was different. He would listen to me, and we actually got along. I began to wonder why I hadn't talked to him more before now.

I almost felt bad that I was just using him to make Scorpius want me back.

This time, however, I just needed to be alone. I snuck inside when I thought no one was looking, but sadly, someone was. And he just so happened to be the person I wanted to talk to least.

"What are you doing sneaking in on a day like this? I thought you loved the snow," Scorpius asked me as I started ascending the stairs. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around.

"Why do you care?" I retorted, trying my best to not shout at him. "You obviously don't care about me anymore."

"Lily, of course I care about you. I always have and I always will." He was standing only ten feet away from me, but he was slowly making his way closer.

Still facing him, I started trying to move away from him.

"You know, for some reason, I don't believe you," I said, keeping my voice as level as I possibly could. "Because if you really cared about me, then you wouldn't have made me wait for a year and a half, only to find out you're engaged to my cousin, of all people. So sorry if I don't believe that you actually care about me."

"But I do Lily, I love you," he said, somehow only inches from me.

"But you're engaged to Rose. You can't love me and her," I told him, trying to move away from him, but suddenly I was unable to. I hadn't been this close to him in nearly eighteen months. Was it bad that I wanted him to kiss me? Was it bad that I didn't care what would happen? I missed being around him more than I could describe, but things were different now, and I knew this couldn't happen.

Scorpius didn't say anything. He only started leaning forward. Was he going to kiss me? I wanted him to so badly, but there was no way that I was going to be the girl that messed up Rose's relationship again.

Yes, I had ruined a past relationship of hers, and it had taken years to gain her trust back. I wasn't about to lose it again.

Somehow, I found my voice. "Scorpius, no," it was just above a whisper, "I can't do this to Rose." I pushed myself away from him, and before he even had time to react, I turned around and ran up the stairs, locking myself in the bathroom.

Would he really cheat on Rose that easily? Should I tell Rose and have her heart broken, or should I keep it a secret and just let Scorpius get away with it?

So many questions were flying through my mind, and I had no idea what to do.

What would happen if I had let him kiss me? Would he have told Rose, or would she have found out on her own? Would I have to be the one to tell her and watch her fall apart just like before?

No. She would never find out about this. I would talk to Scorpius, tell him to leave me alone, for Rose's sake. They would get married and live happily ever after.

And I would just be Lily.

"Lily, are you alright? Scorpius said you weren't feeling to well," Rose said after knocking on the bathroom door. "He thought you'd rather talk to me."

"Actually, I'd rather just not talk at all," I replied, turning on the water, and splashing it on my face.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I told her. There was no way I'd be able to talk to her without spilling everything.

"You know I don't believe you. You've been acting strangely all break. It's starting to worry me."

"Honestly, I'm fine Rose. But thanks for your concern. I'll be out in a few seconds."

"Lily, either you unlock this door, or I'll unlock it for you," Rose demanded. I didn't say anything. I had to come up with a convincing lie, and quickly. "I'm coming in. Alohamorah." The door unlocked and swung open. "Now tell me what's going on," she said, after turning the water off.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face her. "It's Lorcan. I can't tell if he likes me or not, and it's driving me insane."

"Aw, Lily, that's so cute! Do you want me to talk to him?" Rose asked me, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"No!" I said, to quickly, turning away from her to look at myself in the mirror. "I want to find out myself. I just need some time. Promise you won't tell anyone? Especially Lorcan?"

"I won't. At least until tomorrow. You know I can't stand suspense like this! Plus, its been so long since I've seen you happy, and I miss that."

Actually, the last time I was really happy was when I was dating your fiancee, I thought, but decided it would be better to keep that particular thought to myself.

"Fine, whatever. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"So will I. We have to get you all cleaned up for Lorcan!"

I groaned, but didn't even bother fighting with her. She always got her way when it came to fashion and makeup.

"Come on! I have just the thing for you to wear!" She practically dragged me out of the bathroom and into the room she and Scorpius were sharing.

* * *

After nearly an hour of Rose doing my hair and putting makeup on me, I was finally allowed to go downstairs and back out side. My hair was all curled, and pulled back into a loose ponytail. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a red sweater. Rose said something about how it brings out the color of my hair, or something like that.

"Lorcan is going to fall head over heels in love with you, Lily!" Rose said giving me a hug.

I smiled, glad that my lie had worked, before heading downstairs. Everyone was still outside at the time.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Rose asked me.

"I don't know, Rose. I haven't really thought about it."

"Remember, if you don't by today, I'll tell him for you, wether you like it or not."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on, lets go outside," I said opening the door.

The only bad thing was, when I walked outside, I felt two pairs of eyes on me.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't stop thinking about how Scorpius had almost kissed me. I couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if I had let him. I couldn't stop thinking about the hurt look on Rose's face if she ever found out about how easily Scorpius almost cheated on her.

Unfortunately, one thing I did stop thinking about was the promise I made to her. It was now almost two days since Rose and I had had the conversation about Lorcan, and he had completely slipped from my mind.

I knew Rose was going to tell him that I liked him any second now, and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let him think that I was actually interested in him like that.

Not when I'm still trying to figure everything out between me and Scorpius.

I was lying on my bed, my eyes closed. I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to stay in here and not have to ever talk to anyone. Because no matter what I say, it always seems to get myself into trouble.

But I couldn't just lead Lorcan on like that, and I knew it. I had to go find him and set things right before Rose got to him.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to the mirror. My hair was a mess, so I just brushed through it quickly and then pulled it into a lose ponytail. It would have to do for now.

I took a deep breath and then left the comforts of my mother's old room.

"Where's Lorcan?" I asked my brother, once I was downstairs in the main room. He was playing chess with Scorpius, and by the looks of it, he was losing fairly badly.

"Why?" Albus asked, cursing as Scorpius took one of his knights. He slammed his fists onto the table. "You're cheating!" he accused Scorpius.

"I need to talk to him. Like right now." I said. Without even realizing it, I was tapping my foot.

"I don't know. I think I saw him go outside or something." He said, obviously more interested in the game than what I was saying.

"Thanks, Al. Good luck on the game!" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before rushing out the back door, purposely not looking at Scorpius.

Once I was outside, I began to look around for Lorcan, but I didn't see him for a few minutes. Well that is, until I saw him and Rose coming around the corner of the Burrow, deep in conversation.

She had told him. I just knew it. I just stood there staring at the two of them, not sure what I should do. I didn't even notice how cold it was outside, or that I was still barefoot and my feet were going numb quickly.

I just stood there stupidly, not sure what I was supposed to do. I had missed my chance to make things better.

I actually didn't want them to see me there, but I couldn't get myself to move, no matter how hard I tried.

This was when everything changed. Lorcan would think I actually had romantic feelings for him, and I would have to break his heart and tell him I'm still getting over a past boyfriend (no need to say names, right?) And then Rose would get pissed at me for lying to her. But it would be better than telling her the real reason for telling her that I liked Lorcan.

Lorcan looked away from Rose, and over to me. My eyes widened as I saw him smile at me.

I did the only thing I could think of. I turned around, and ran inside.

Only I didn't get there.

Someone was in my way, and I knew exactly who it was.

Scorpius.

If I thought things couldn't get any worse, I was wrong. I was guessing he hadn't realized that Rose and Lorcan were watching us at that very moment, because at that moment, he put his arms around me, and kissed me, just like old times.

Curse him and his way of kissing me so well.

I couldn't help but respond. I had been waiting for so long for him to kiss me, and now it was finally happening again. I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but the next thing I remembered was Rose screaming.

"You lied to me! How could you, Lily? You said you like Lorcan! But it was just to get me distracted so you could go and steal my boyfriend again, wasn't it! I thought I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong. Again." I saw her looking at me just the way she had when this had happened before. She was trying to hard not to break down crying. She was trying to stay strong, but it was hard for her. I almost started crying right there, but somehow I didn't

"Rose, it wasn't Lily-" Scorpius began, but I cut him off.

"Yes it was. Scorpius and I used to date, and when I heard you two were getting married, I just got so jealous I couldn't help it. I said I liked Lorcan so you wouldn't suspect anything. Just don't blame Scorpius. He didn't do anything. He really loves you Rose." I wasn't about to mess up all of her happiness. If she had to hate me for the rest of her life, but still get to be with Scorpius, then I would do that. I just couldn't see her fall apart again. Not because of me.

"I should have known better!" Rose cried, running into the house. Scorpius looked at me gratefully, and than ran inside, after his fiancee.

And I was left alone with a very hurt looking Lorcan.

I was back to where I was two years ago.

"Look, Lorcan, I can explain," I said, but it was no use. Tears were running down his face. All I wanted to do was comfort him. He had been there for me all break. And now I couldn't be there for him.

"You don't know how many times this has happened to me. I thought you really liked me, Lily. But no, you just wanted to use me so you could steal Scorpius from Rose. You know, I'm surprised I didn't see it either. I honestly thought you liked me. We spent to much time together this break. I guess that was just to make Scorpius jealous though, right?"

"It's not like that!" I tried to tell him.

"Well then what is it like? Did Scorpius kiss you? Is he the one that isn't over you? Should I just go and tell Rose that right now? Either way, she'll never trust you again. And I don't think I will be able to either. Have a nice life, Lily." With that, he apparated away.

And I broke down crying. Why was it whenever I tried to do the write thing, everything ended up messed up for me?

I was done with protecting everyone. It always ended in a heartbreak for me, and I never wanted to feel like that again.

I never wanted Rose to question me again. I wanted her to trust me. I wanted Lorcan to trust me.

I wanted Scorpius to get what he deserved.

And I would stop at nothing until I got my revenge.

**There's the story for you! What do you think? I hope you like it!**

**I have a poll on my profile page, so please go vote!**

**It's for what story I will be writing next, and a sequel to this is one of them!**

**I meant to put this at the top of the first chapter, but i forgot:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Harry Potter World. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
